Diamonds and chains original
by Skylla naceviciute
Summary: Rosie lost every she held dear to her, now she going to a ball with her social worker but it wont end well


Diamonds and chains

when i was 10 my mother died from cancer, when i was 11 my dad committed suicide, when i was 13 my grandparents died. And now its my turn, I'm next...

chapter 1.  
my godfather's house was big and extravagant, but his sons are a pain in the ass. my godfather Charles was kind enough to take me in when my father passed away. because my sister didn't want me. my room is pink, great, there's only colour that i hate in the world and its pink. Charles didn't know that and he thought that i was like all the normal teenage girls, but thats not too important there's only one other problem. Charles lives in japan at the moment. Before my mother left me it was my biggest dream to go to japan, but then everything changed. Now i have to attend school here, I'm a hopeless case here, i cant speak Japanese and all the kids look down at me as if i was a freak.

"Rose breakfast is ready" called my godmother, Katie. Katie was all sweet and charming anyone would fall in love with her, she's caring and trust worthy.  
"coming" i screamed because its hard to communicate when theres 4 floors between you and the person. i live in the attic that i like to call pink hell.

when i finally reached the kitchen, my cousins were already there. their bedrooms are on the fourth floor. right under me. "Oh look the sad case showed up" whispered Jamie to adam. Jamie was 17 , blonde hair , muscular built, green eyes and a sick attitude i hate.

"You can't say much" replied Adam, he was tall, slim, also blonde, dark brown eyes, wears glasses and is a complete nerd. "at lest she can speak english perfectly unlike some unsophisticated people here"

"Boys thats enough, morning rose, how was your sleep?" smiled Kate after handing me a plate with scrabbled eggs.

"It was grand, like always" i gave a tired smile and ate my breakfast quietly. After breakfast i got dressed in my lousy uniform and started my 20 minute walk to school. The school uniform is a whited shirt yellow sleeveless jumper and black skirt, i made a big fuss refusing to wear a skirt, in the end they gave up and let me wear black jeans. My win. but i still have to wear the rest of the lousy uniform, but that doesn't stop me from wearing my leather jacket over it. Tokyo ain't so bad, but theres too many people on the streets, no matter what hour the streets are filled.  
The school is stupid and i rather not go, but i promised my grandparents that i would finish school and go to college, now that seems impossible. I don't speak Japanese and their few people here that speak english, thats my english teacher and few smart students. my class has 23 pupil excluding me. English is a small problem for the teachers because i tend to skip most of my classes and spend the hours on the schools roof. listening to music, blocking out the world. closing my eyes and leaving the sad hell of a home and dream about when i was little still on my mothers lap asking her to tell stories about how she grew up in the countryside, where she was a hard working girl at day, but at night she went out with her friends to disco's. Then my father would come back from work and lift me into his arms and give me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, ask me how was my day, Then my sister would chase me to bed and tell me how a boogieman would come and kidnap me if i wasn't nice to her.  
But when i open my eyes I'm back on the rooftop in japan listening to music. My sister was supposed to take custody of me but didn't even show up at my grandparents funeral, she didn't even call or write a letter. It's like she vanished of the face of the earth. She's 12 years older than me, and is the complete opposite of me she wear too much foundation and has fake nails the length of an elephants trunk. Now that i think about it i used to be like her once too before my mother left, she left and i started to wear heavy dark make up and short skirts.  
my first class is maths then I'm in homeroom. today is gonna be the first day i skip maths, never skipped before because i tried my best but now I'm tired and want some rest, lately i haven't been sleeping at night, which makes my days slow and painful.

I walk to the stairs and start jogging up them, when i reach the top i find the door wide open, I guess i wasn't the only one skipping class today. When i step on the roof i find a tall guy leaning against the railing eyes closed breathing deeply. He had straight black hair that wasn't too long nor short. his uniform was neath, he was muscular built. I started walking towards him but then realised that i don't speak Japanese and turned around to walk to the little rising of the roof that was used as a storage room once but now is locked up, i climb to the top and lie down, put my earphones in and turn up the music so i could block out the noise of the wind. I close my eyes.

"Mommy, are you gonna be okay? When will you come home, I miss you and its not the same without you" a tear rolled down my cheek, my mum held my hand tightly.  
"Don't cry Rosie, I will never leave, even when I'm gone ill be watching you from afar" she smiled a heart-warming smile and wiped my tears away softly "Never let anyone hurt when I'm not there, and never let your enemies or anyone else see you cry, Rosie, you have to stay strong, for me, Rosie, you have to" she broke into a coughing fit.  
"Mommy?" I cried. My dad walked into the room.  
"Rosie, we have to go now, say goodbye to mommy" my dad took my hand. my tears wouldn't stop they just got worse and worse.  
"Rosie, please you promised me you'd never cry in-front of anyone" she stroked my hair. "Stay strong Rosie, mommy loves you".  
"No" I screamed "Mommy don't go" but she didn't listen to, she was starting to slowly fade. My screams got louder "Mommy, NO" , "Mommy, why?". Soon there was nothing there only whiteness, something i feared since i was little. A white room with no doors or windows.  
I let out a loud scream.

Chapter 2 : stranger seen me cry.  
eyes popped open to find black beed-like eyes looking down at me. I feel wet tears rolling down my eyes. "では、は正常ですか?" he leaned closer handing me a tissue.  
"I don't speak Japanese, so i don't have a slightest clue about what your saying. In others words get lost" i pushed his hand away with the tissue and got my own out of my bag.  
"Relax kid, I was asking are you okay" he was still holding out the tissue for me even tough i had my own. He spoke perfect english without an accent unlike my English teacher. "So your that girl that moved here from England?"  
I wiped my face dry and glared at him "Yeah, so, whats it to ye? and why are you bothering me"  
"Nothing, you have no manners at all, do you?" He laughed sarcastically. He shoved the tissue back into his pocket. "I heard some strange noises here so i came to check and found you asleep, crying" he sat down beside me " Nightmare?"  
He looked like he wasn't gonna go away. Mostly all the guys at my school look the same to me, they look plain boring, he didn't he stood out somehow, like a white dot on a red page. "So?" I kept starring at him, I have to make sure he's real. Or I'm still sleeping, he the guy i found leaning against the fence? is he? "You should have left me" I sighed "your the first"  
"What?" he looked at me confused "Im the first?" He look lost. My sighs just kept going.  
"your the first to see me cry in five years" I stared at the view that was to offer from the roof. "Tell anyone you see me cry and this will be last morning you'll ever see again" Another sigh "So, whats your name?"  
"Guess you don't understand anything about respect for your elders, but thats okay you'll be thought with time" he laughed, this time it was a real laugh "You would be the first to threaten me, I'm Daichi" he drew his name on a page he was holding 大智 . his name wasn't the only thing on the page there was a picture of me lying on the ground asleep. He saw me looking at the page, witch turns out to be a sketchbook but before i got a good look he saw me, and shut it closed.  
"You were drawing me while i was sleeping?, I ain't some doll you can draw, moron." I'm too tired to be bothered with him "If your gonna keep bothering me ill just go somewhere else" i got up and started to walk to the ladder.  
"you can have your peace, I'm just leaving" after saying that he walked passed me and left.

whats his deal? he's defiantly older than me and annoyingly mannered. Its spring here so its not so bad, the sun shines and the wind softly blows in your face. This stranger saw me cry. I'll be damned for breaking my promise to my mum. He'll probably already told all his friends, But I'm surprised he spoke english perfectly. Its my fault i shouldn't have been crying here. I guess i'll have to deal with it wether, the gossip gets to Jamie or not.  
Not being able to go back to sleep I got up and went to the edge and leaned on the railing just like the beady-eye guy did. The wind here seems more clean and refreshing. Now i know why he was breathing so deeply, you can never get enough of the smell of cherrie blossoms that the wind brings with itself. Maybe one day ill get used to this, maybe ill speak Japanese one day. these thoughts leave my head the second i get home and walk into pink hell.  
The rest of my classes flew by and before i even knew it, i had to go home. The moment I walk through the door stupid minion and annoying minion were annoying me about school, they start by asking questions in Japanese and then by pinching my arms, then Adam tries to get me to agree to let him teach me Japanese. I refuse each time, its hopeless if i don't wanna learn.  
The next morning is the same, i got up, got dressed, walked to school. Today my class before lunch is history. History used to my favourite subject but not anymore. So i decide to skip this class, its not like they'll miss me or anything. I jogged up the same stairs, relieved to find the door closed. i walked outside and sat down leaning against the old storage room instead of climbing on top. Today I'm gonna plan carefully on how to ask Charles to let me paint my room dark purple. i got my iPod out, and tuned the world out. After about 20 minutes of careful sketches and precise lists of materials needed, two coal like eyes were looking at me. They showed up out of nowhere and made me jump "  
whats your problem?"  
"hello to you too" he smiled. "do you even attend your classes?"  
"None. of. your. business." is he following, or is he just as lazy as me? "Doesn't look like you attend your classes either"  
he sat down beside me ignoring my question "I like your sketches" he looked at them carefully before handing them back to me. "Is it your dream room or something?"  
"Liar, the sketches are terrible even i know that much, and yeah its meant to be my room." Maybe making a friend won't be to bad as long as he stays out of my personal life.  
"Im not lying, these sketches are good, art doesn't have to be neath and precise, it can be messy and creative, which on my opinion is nicer and less boring." he took another glance at the sketches "Maybe your walls could use a bit more imagination" he laughed.  
"sorry to say this but i lack of imagination" I wonder if he straightens his hair, it looks so straight. I wonder what it feels like.  
"What?, is there something on my head?"  
"Do you straighten your hair?" i lifted my eyebrows, it can't hurt to ask.  
"no, just the way it is. your kinda weird" he stared at me for a minute. "Do you mess yours up every morning?" He was laughing at me.  
"Oh, shut u-" before i could finish my sentence he pushed me over and kneeled over me.  
"You really need to learn some manners" his face came close to mine, an inch away. I closed my eyes because in truth i didn't wanna go red with embarrassment. Then something flicked me between my eyebrows. "Your defiantly weird, other girls would have scratched me or called for help, you just lay there emotionless"  
"Firstly because you don't scare me" I pushed him of me rubbing the spot where he flicked me "Secondly I don't believe that you would hurt me other then flicking me" I pinched his arm. "That was for flicking me"  
"How do you know?" He looked at me sideways.  
"Know what?" I was lost in my thoughts  
"That i wouldn't hurt you ?"  
"You don't look evil" I laughed "But do you know my cousin Jamie he's probably in your year, well I believe that he's evil and out to torture me" smiling from the heart didn't feel so bad.  
"He's your cousin" He stared at the rooftops ahead "He's nothing like you, he can't draw, he's terrible at maths and too sociable" his laugh was rich that sounded like small bells ringing.  
"I can't draw!" I joined in laughing "He's an idiot not sure how he gets so much attention, how do you know i'm good at maths?"  
"you Can draw, and i heard the teachers talking in the staffroom about you."  
"What were they saying?that I'm a slacker?"  
He flicked me before i could pull back "The complete opposite, they're wondering why such a smart student like you isn't trying her best" Daichi took his sketch book out of his bag and handed it to me. "See the first pages they were worser sketches then the first years drawings" he laughed. "Do you wanna become an artist?"  
Why was he asking me such questions? "None of your business" i put my head down silently and continued to make the list of materials.  
"I just asked, you foreigners are weird" he lay down and closed his eyes.  
"I Believe that to be racist"  
"So?" .  
"my mouth is rubbing off on you"  
"What?" he gave me a look that makes him look like monkey.  
"monkey face" i burst out laughing. "No, i always wanted to come to japan and then visit china,but that was my dream when i was 10" I used to always ask my mom if i could go to japan when i was older and she used to tell me that anything is possible as long as i believe in it, now that my childhood dream was handed to me on a silver plate. i refuse it.  
"You got your dream, didn't you? then why misuse it?" Daichi picked up my sketches of my room and started to doodle on them, he stopped for a minute to consider then took a folder out of his bag "Can i have these for a day ill give them back tomorrow?"  
"sure" why would he need my terrible sketches?.  
after taking my sketches he got up and left, and he calls me weird. Lunch started as some other people started to come to the roof. They stare at me always as if i have two heads, sure i look different but sometimes i just roll my eyes and leave school grounds since the school hasn't got a councillor yet because this is some sort of A-class family school. They gave me a pass to leave school grounds during lunch to go see the councillor. The lunch time here is 60 minutes, it takes me ten minutes to get to the councillors office from the school. This school is more like an Academy. And thats why I'm the only one that skips classes, well i was till Daichi came along turns out now theres two students. It takes about seven minutes to get from the roof to the front yard, the building is 5 story high and has 550 rooms not including the gym and cafeteria.  
I never liked talking to people about my problems because their care is usually faked. My grandparents thought it would be good for me but they were just waisting their money. Although I can't lie, suicide has crossed my mind when my father passed, but i became strong for my grandparents and my sister because even tho she wasn't living with us she was still suffering from the loss of our parents. My plans for suicide faded as i saw what kind of pain my grandparents went through after my mother died.  
The councillors office is big and scary, all of the walls are white, the leather sofa is black and the self is full of encyclopaedias. The councillor herself looks bitchy and a golddigger, with bleach blond hair and long fake nails. Her voice was very high pitched, and she didn't even care about my problems because the first day i came here she asked me "how you feeling" with cold and boredom filled eyes. Charles worked really hard to find her, he described her as the best from china but i suppose shes only like that in front of him. I appreciate what Charles does for me and how takes care me, i might show it how i want to but i love both Charles and Katie, even the two idiot, without them i wouldn't be getting any closer or help, And I know that I do need help.  
"So should we start Rose?" the councillors name was Jennika, she was directing the question at me.  
"If you willing to hear my boring events of the day, feel free to listen" My back talking, usually gets on her nerves and i can see it, i learned to read peoples emotions even when they don't wanna show them. When my grand parents died two families where asked to volunteer to take care of me and i was asked to choose which family. My Godfather looked at my with affection and care while my dads sister looked at me with annoyance and hatred, but she was trying to cover it up with a smile. My grandparents and parents both left a will behind leaving our 5 bedroom apartment to me and our lake view cottage to my sister. My grand parents left us each an amount of money that my sister got and that i will get after I'm 18. I chose Charles to take care of me and apologised to him for making myself a burden, he just responded by saying "nonsense, You should know that we love you and will care for you as long as you need and want. After all i am your godfather" when he gave that smile I knew I made the right choice.  
"Hello, did the cat catch you tongue?"Jennika asked.  
"Nope just wondering why you won't tell Charles that i don't need counselling anymore, oh wait i know why. once a goldigger always a goldigger"  
she sighed "Why can't you just give up the tough girl act and loosen up, once you've done that i'll tell Charles you fine"  
"And how do you plan to help me achieve that?" Might as well ask maybe she'll tell Charles I'm fine after this.  
"How about i get you out of the school for a day and do something you like, as long as its not deathly or suicidal" She gave an embarrassed laugh.  
"For a Councillor you very sensitive with your words" My sarcasm never fails "Sure why not?"  
she gave me an accusing look as if i was asking for trouble. we leave her office together and head for her car. Jennikas car is a BMW, the inside was brown leather and she had two dices hanging from a mirror. Maybe in another life i would have loved this car, but not in this one.  
"Well?, what should we do first? sightseeing?" She was getting excited, that was unusual.  
"Nope, how about we go karaoke, or bowling? then maybe get some dinner, and then show me a good disco?" I stared at her, while she looked as if you would be deciding whether it would be a good idea.  
"Yeah lets do that, but, on few conditions, no drugs, alcohol or try to run away" my mouth fell open, she was being extra nice to me today. as she agreed even i gave a smile from the heart. Jennika doesn't tell Charles about what we do in her sessions, but their wasn't much that we usually did anyway. Mostly because we would spend the hour staring at the ceiling, while i refused to talk to her, maybe I am difficult to deal with but i can't help it. If i can't be sarcastic i just shut up and Stay quiet.  
We stopped in front of a karaoke bar. "This is the only good foreign karaoke bar around here"  
"Are you a good singer, or one of those wannabe singers?" i laughed, even though i knew my bitter words had hurt her shallow feelings.  
She ignored my question, and walked inside gesturing for me to follow her inside. once inside the place had flashing coloured disco balls instead of lights. while Jennika was talking to the guy at the counter. "its room 14 on the second floor. altogether its 2075.46 yen"Jennika dragged me by the arm, towards the lift.  
"Don't try to think that your foul words, will make my mood foul. now come on I wanna order some snacks too."  
while i was being dragged by my councillor across the hall i bumped into someone and fell to the ground. The ground was stone hard making my bottom sore like acid was poured on it. "I'm sorry i wasn't watching where i was going, wait you probably don't understand me" i looked up to see jet black eyes starring at me.  
"of course i understand you, I'm not an idiot like you." he looked up at me "Oh it's you thought you were some other foreigner, Are you okay" He quickly stood up and offered me his hand. Jennika rushed over too.  
"Oh sorry dear, its my fault, i was the one dragging her,Gomenasai" she said to Daichi.  
"Hey its alright, it wasn't her fault" he gave her a charming smile.  
Jennika ushered me to hurry up, "Ask your friend to join us"  
"you heard her," i nodded at Daichi "Wanna come?"  
"You seem up, even though your usually down!" he laughed "I wish I could but Im in a hurry, maybe next time"  
Jennika gave me an accusing smile "What? he goes to my school."  
"You didn't tell me you had a friend and a boy too" we walked into the room. there was a huge tv on the wall and a stand with a microphone on it, a green corner sofa and low table.  
"You know problems isn't the only thing we should talk about, it's nice to have someone to tell there secrets to and such" She handed me page which turns out to be a song list, mostly Japanese songs, only few english ones. "Put Linkin park, numb on. since its the only one i know" I handed her the sheet back "I know, but you know whats funny, he not my friend, i just happen to know him from school."  
Before my mother passed away I had lots of friends, but then she passed and everything changed, my friends decided to ignore me. They couldn't cope with my foul mood, I was always crying, even my sister got sick of me, we moved to London. It was easy to make friends there, but those friendships didn't last long. My father was very wealthy, so he gave me everything I asked for. My friends didn't like me cause i was nice, they liked me because I had lots of money. Then my father decided to leave just like my mother but his life wasn't taken from him, he took it himself. Before i was sent away i couldn't cope, everyone in school decided to make fun of my situation, they avoided me, said my family is full of suicidal freaks. luckily Charles took me in, and helped me. But i could never tell Jennika that, i never told anyone. "There is no real friendships in the world"  
"now, now, don't be so negative, I'm your friend aren't i? so is Charles and Katie" ignoring her words I started to sing with my dying cat voice.  
she sat down and picked up the service phone and ordered some snacks.  
"AND I've become so numb, I Can't feel you there, i've become so tired, so much more aware"  
Jennika was listening patiently to my dreadful singing while humming along with it. There was a loud knock and a man with a tray. he put two plates with sandwiches and crisps and then two big glasses of ginger ale.  
I stopped singing mid-way thought my song. "I'm feeling hungry" my stomach rumbled "Can you order some sushi and ramen too? I can pay for the food myself".  
"I think your eyes turned into stars at the sight of food, maybe i should bring food to our sessions" she picked up the phone again.  
"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled as i picked up my sandwich. food here is really delicious, I bet she will have to pay a fortune. she put the phone back down and joined in the eating. ten minutes later another trolly man came in with more food. "Don't eat too quickly or you'll be sick later" Jennika laughed. "You know you can tell me if its hard to forget some painful memories"  
I stopped chewing and looked up "Even if i did tell you, how would you make them go away? Tell me Jen do you believe in god?" My face showed no emotion.  
"I suppose i couldn't take them away completely but i can make them seem less painful. Yes I do believe in god with all my heart" she picked up her glass and put it to her mouth.  
"I Used to believe in god too, I don't, not anymore" we both fell silent because the subject had become too unpleasant.  
It was her turn to sing, she picked some Japanese 's fluent in 6 different languages, Russian, Japanese, French, Italian, German, Latin and English. When she first told me shes fluent in so many languages I didn't believe her, but then she spoke to me in different languages to prove it. I was stunned. She didn't look anything like a girl who would give a rats at school, she looked more like a barbie that has a secrete evil side.  
Maybe I'm wrong about her, but my mother once told me to never trust anyone who's perfection comes from a bottle. Jennika has a beautiful voice, she ended her song and sat down beside me. "You have a great voice" I ate my Ramen.  
"Should i take that as a compliment or an insult, because with you i can never tell when your trying to be nice or sarcastic!" She gave me a sideways look "there's about 30 minutes left before we have to go"  
"Yeah, and where are you taking me afterwords?" Charles is only paying her for an hour a day, her taking me anywhere else would be out of her own pocket.  
"where going shopping, we need some costumes, I know a beautiful event that is taking place in the evening. So, we need costumes!" she smiled.  
"Is it a masquerade ball?" I lifted an eyebrow? "I thought you needed invitations for those.  
"You caught me, the person that is hosting the ball is my old classmates boyfriend, he thinks that that I have a sister who lives with me and he gave me an extra invitation" Jennika laughed awkwardly.  
"so why can't you tell her the truth? and take your boyfriend in stead?" Something sounded very wrong here. First she pretends to care, then takes me to karaoke bar and now a ball?  
"Well you see I had a sister, but she, well, she passed away a year ago and I don't want Hayley to think Im a sad case"


End file.
